Amane's Date
by Dragontamer05
Summary: Ryou's Sister has a date (chapter 1) I put it under Romance since I wasn't sure where the story fit. Currently I'm finishedbut if people like it enough I might add more to it.
1. Chapter 1

Amane rushed around the apartment while her brother, Ryou, stayed sitting on the couch. Aname had on a green shirt and faded blue jeans."Hey, brother have you seen my boots?, the ones I wore during the Battle City tournament." She asked searching through the hall closet.

Ryou looked up from his book, "Not recently, but I don't exactly keep track of where you put your footwear." He answered. Amane seemed to have a knack for misplacing things. "Oh, wait never mind found them." She pulled out a pair of of black boots from the back of the closet.

"So am I finally going to him?" Ryou asked his sister, putting down the books he was reading. For the past few weeks Aname had been meeting someone during the day. Usually going to places like the zoo or something. But this time they had asked her if she wanted to go out for an evening. He wasn't to worried he knew his sister was a pretty good judge of character, and he had a sneaking suspicion it might be someone that he already knew.  
Amane giggled "You just have to wait a few more minutes big brother." She assured him. While they waited Ryou kept on trying to guess who it was.  
"It's not Duke, is it?" He asked, he didn't mind Duke but he wasn't keen on the idea of him dating his sister.  
Aname just laughed "I'm sure I told you before that it wasn't him, he's nice and all but just not for me." She just shook her head and sighed, it was rare to see Ryou act like this, getting all worried and protective, but he cared for his sister and wanted to make sure that she didn't get hurt in any way.  
The door bell rang, they both stood up but Amane decided to let Ryou answer the door. As he opened the door he was quite surprised to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

A young man with brassy coloured skin stood in the door way, he had shoulder length pale blonde hair and blue-purple coloured eyes. He wore a pair of black pants and a white top with a purple jacket over top.

"M-Marik." Ryou just stood stunned, he hadn't even realized he was in town. Marik gave a smile "Hey Bakura, it's been awhile. Sorry I didn't say anything but your sister made me promise to keep quite." He explained. "You have a sweet sister, and I would never do anything to harm her. You know that right." Ryou knew Marik would never hurt her, but out of everyone he knew he never expected her to be going out with him. "Amane you ready?" Marik asked peering through the open door."Yep." She grabbed her brothers blue coat. Ryou was going to say something, but in the end he decided it really didn't matter if she borrowed it for the evening.  
Once in the parking lot Marik grabbed something from a bag hanging off of his bike. "Here." He pulled out a bright blue coloured motorcycle helmet. "And now we can go for a ride." Aname smiled an put on the helmet. He climbed on to the motorcycle and made sure Aname was ready before starting up the engine. "Now hold on tight, okay we don't need you getting hurt or else your bother will never forgive me." Amane wrapped her arms around Marik and held tight. At first Amane was incredibly tense but as they rode on she began to relax a little, and a big smile came across her face.

Back at the apartment Ryou wonder what he should do now. Grabbing the phone he gave Yugi a call to see if he was available for a round of Monster World.

"So how's your sister?" Yugi asked. Yugi and Ryou sat Yugi's living room table. Yugi had also managed to convince Joey, Tea, Tristan and Duke to come over and play as well. This time Yugi was the dungeon master.  
"Great, you won't guess who she's on a date with." Ryou rolled the dice "Yes, killed the Forest Wolf." He passed them off to Duke. "Well actually.." Yugi looked down "I kind already know." For the second time that evening he was struck speechless, "You already knew." He looked at Yugi "Well with the exception of Duke we all did." Yugi replied rubbing the back of his hair. Duke just stared blankly at the group before handing Tea the dice. "So who is it?" He asked feeling quite out of the loop. Ryou sighed "Marik." He replied. "So how did you guys find out?" He asked curiously. "We ran into your sister and Marik one day when we were all hanging out at the mall, I think you might have been to busy to join us that day." Yugi explained to his friend. "We wanted to tell yah, really we did, but your sis made us promise not too." Joey added. Ryou sighed and shook his head "Yeah, sounds like something she'd do," He turnd his head looking over at Tristan "hey could you pass me a pop?"


	3. Chapter 3

Marik took hold of Amane's hand as they got off his bike, he then helped her undo the helmet. "That was so much fun." She beamed giving him a hug. Marik smiled back and took her hand "Come on, have you ever seen the park at night." They took off running, both laughing and smiling. The park seemed so different at night, all the lamp were lit up. Including the ones surrounding the fountain, which made the water sparkle. "Oh wow it's beautiful." She felt her pocket vibrate "Sorry, probably form my brother." She told Marik taking a look at her cell phone. "It's alright we have all evening." He smiled at her and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Aname soon joined him "So what was it about?" He asked curiously. "Oh Ryou was just letting me know he's at Yugi's house." She put her phone away before giving Marik another hug "You really are a wonderful person." She told him.

They walked around some more, Marik bought them some bottled soda. Which Aname then proceeded to shake up when he wasn't looking causing the pop to explode out of the bottle when he took off the lid. Marik only laughed and went into the bathroom to wash the sticky pop off of his hands. He couldn't believe how much he was having. "Hey Marik we could always head back to my apartment and watch a scary movie since my brothers off hanging with his friends." She suggested When they got back onto his Motorbike, "are you sure your your brother would be okay with it?" Marik wasn't sure but Aname just shrugged "If he get's upset he can be upset at me I am the one inviting you over so it would be all my fault. He can never stay made at me for long anyways so it's no big deal." She wrapped her arms around Marik and leaned her head against his back as they drove off.

"Oh man I lost again." Joey scowled having lost a third time at Dungeon Dice monsters against Ryou. After finishing Monster world they had moved on to playing other games, currently Joey and Ryou had played a few rounds of Dice monsters while Tea and Yugi played Duel Monsters. Tristan had already left since he couldn't stay to late and Duke was having fun watching Joey lose. "Hey I have an idea how about Yugi and Bakura face off in a game of Capsule Monsters and I'll face the winner." He suggested Yugi and Ryou both agreed. "Alright but after I should probably head home." He said. After taking a few minutes clean up the other games they had lying about Yugi pulled out his Capsule monsters board and box of Capsule monsters. They set it up and started. It was a close match but in the end Yugi won. "Nice game mate." He said, "You gonna stay and watch me try and beat of games over there?" Duke asked Ryou, Ryou checked the clock on the wall 'Well I can at least stay for a little bit, but not to much longer." He sat down on the couch as Duke and Yugi set the up the board and got ready to play Capsule Monsters.


	4. Chapter 4

The evening was quiet and peaceful. Marik was glad to see the roads weren't overly busy tonight. He was getting ready to turn a corner, when something caught his attention. Both Marik and Aname turned their heads to see a car speeding right towards them, **_CRUNCH_** **!**

The car hit the back of the bike on angle damaging the bike and causing it to get sent spinning off the road and crash into the side of a tree. Whoever was in the car didn't bother stopping and just kept going. Mariks heart was pounding he had manged to get off the bike before it hit the tree. He turned to see Amane laying near the tree with part of the bike on her. He ran over and using all his strength managed to get her out from under it. "Hey are you okay." He asked propping her up against the tree. "I've been better." She gave a slight laugh before wincing "I think a rib may be bruised though." Marik grabbed her phone and called for an ambulance. His own leg was pretty sore but he knew he would be fine "Do you think you can stand, Yugi's house is just at the end of the street." He offered his hand she began to stand but the moment pressure was put on her right leg, she went back down and shook her head "Don't think so." Marik waited for the ambulance to arrive he knew it shouldn't be to much longer. "Want me to go get your brother." Amane knew it would be a good idea but she didn't want to be alone. "I'd rather you stayed here." He decided he would send Ryou a message once the ambulance arrived. Amane ached all over, when Marik sat down she took hold of his left arm and rested her head against his shoulder. "It's too bad about your bike though, it was nice." She sighed, Marik looked over at Amane "Hey I 'm just glad you are okay, Motorbikes are replaceable." He leaned a bit closer "You aren't." He gave her a kiss on the head just as the Ambulance arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou was trying his best to control his temper , while he was glad that his sister would be okay having only sustained a mild fracture to her right leg and some bruising on a couple of her ribs, he was angry with Marik,

When Ryou had first received the news that his sister had been in accident he had been filled with a whirlwind of emotions, he feared the worst case scenario of what could have happened, memories for the day their mother died flooded back. He was angry that something like this happened in the first place. When he first arrived at the hospital, Marik had been waiting outside and before any of his friends, who tagged along even after he said they didn't need to, could stop him he did something uncharacteristically like him, and more akin to something the evil spirit might do. He punched Marik in the face. This had been a side of him that none of his friends had seen before, it was a side of himself he had never seen before either.

He glared at Marik who was rubbing his cheek "You've certainly got quite a punch."He said trying to lighten the mood. Ryou wasn't in the mood "You promised, you said you'd keep her safe." He shouted, some tears beginning to trickle down, "And now she's hurt." He turned around and punched the wall "Bakura, it wasn't his fault, and I know that in your heart you know that too." Tea said putting a hand on his shoulder. He slumped down in a chair, his anger slowly fading, he realized that what's done is done and the best he could do was move forward. "I know it won't change what happened but I really am sorry. The car came out of nowhere and I had little time to react, there was nothing any one would have been able to in that situation." He told his friend. Ryou looked up at Marik "I-I'm sorry I punched you earlier mate, I guess I just let my emotions get the better of me, I was just so worried about her yah know."He gave a small sigh "If you want to go an see her then fine." He told Marik, Ryou himself had already been into see her, after the doctors said he could, but Marik , had yet to go in and see her deciding it would be best to wait for her brother to calm down first, not wanting to make him angrier then he already was.

Marik peered in "Can I come in?" He asked Amane nodded, Amane sat up slightly "Oooh I ache all over." She said, "The doctors said I should be out of here in a few days." "Maybe then we can watch a movie at my place." She suggested. Marik sat on the edge of her bed "Maybe." Marik was about to apologize for what happened but Amane manged to stop him before he could say anything "It wasn't your fault so you have no reason to apologize." She said holding his hand. Marik moved closer "There's something I was going to give, once we were back at your place. He opened up a small box revealing a silver coloured necklace, on the necklace was a Cartouche with some hieroglyphs on it. "What's it say?" She asked quite obviously unable to read Egyptian, Marik leaned over and put it on her "Your name." He gave her a slight peck on the cheek. Amane flushed lightly "I'll come by tomorrow to visit okay. And every day after that." He told her before leaving the room.


End file.
